Dean Winchester pasa del fin de año
by Aihara Irie
Summary: Dean está molesto porque no le dejan ir a cazar, encima recibe un intento de declaración que no deseaba...menos mal que Cas está para arreglarlo todo.


Ellen les había prohibido, literalmente, cazar la noche de año nuevo. Por supuesto Dean había gruñido y refunfuñado, había argumentado y discutido en contra de aquella prohibició había sacado su parte dominante, siempre a flor de piel.

-¿Para qué voy a celebrar el nuevo año si el mundo se acaba?-´ladró molesto-Deberíamos estar haciendo cosas más ú me largo…

Fue Sam-no podría ser de otra forma-quien consiguió que Dean cediera y consintiera en quedarse.

-Pero mañana sigo trabajando-les avisó con mala cara.

Se reunieron en casa de Bobby, los hermanos Winchester nunca habían visto a Ellen arreglada y con respecto a Jo, estaba espectacular con un vestido sencillo de color negro. Sam había insistido en que se pusieran corbata y una vez más, había accedido a los caprichos de su hermano.

-Por una vez…pasaremos un fin de año normal-dijo agradecido-Solo alégrate.

Asi que Dean se esforzó por parecer contento y sonrió mucho,gastó bromas y no paró de hablar en todo el tiempo. Sin embargo…maldición ¡Allí faltaba alguien!

-¿Dean?-dijo Jo-Me gustaría…hablar contigo.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó el rubio.

-Me gustaría que supieras que yo…

Se le dispararon todas las alarmas, Dean ya sabía lo que quería decirle Jo y no podía ni quería escucharlo. Quizás si él no fuera cazador, quizás si ella no fuera tan jóven,quizás si hubieran vivido otra vida…y solo quizás si…

-Para Jo-dijo-sé que vas a decirme y creeme, no…no puede ser.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-la chica se puso a la defensiva.

-Conozco las señales-replicó-No quiero hacerte daño.

-No quiero que seas mi novio, tampoco esperaba que lo fueras solo quería que supieras lo que sentía-le reprochó cabreada.

-Lo sé, sé lo que sientes y debes olvidarlo ¿De acuerdo?-Dean terminó la frase con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, sin embargo no se disculpó, se limitó a salir furtivamente de la casa e ir a apoyarse a su Imapala.

Aquella noche de año nuevo apestaba, y ahora Jo probablemente no querría saber nada más de él nunca y le dolía porque la apreciaba y la quería, pero no de la misma forma que ella, solo había accedido por complacer a Sam que parecía feliz de celebrar algo "al uso" sin pensar en lo que se les venía encima y todo ese rollo de los recipientes.

¡Malditos ángeles!

Se permitió pensar su nombre por primera vez en toda la noche ¡Cas! ¡Maldito y pequeño cabrón! Dean no podía sentirse completo, ni celebrar nada si él no estaba presente, pero al parecer los cabrones alados no entendían de fiestas de fin de año asi que estaba investigando algo que pensaba que podría serles útil.

Y estaba enfadado por eso. Ellen también debería haberle prohibido a él seguir trabajando…pero ni siquiera Ellen podría intimidar a un ángel como Castiel.

-¡Deberías estar aquí Castiel!-gritó sin poder contenerse-¡Joder Cas, tú también formas parte de esto y ni siquiera has dejado asomar tus putas alas!-gritó enfadado…

-¿A qué vienen tantas palabras malsonantes en una sola frase, Dean?-dijo Cas que había aparecido sin previo aviso justo a unos pocos centimetros de distancia.

-¡Joder me has asustado!-le gritó enfadado Dean, Castiel le miró entre ofendido y desconcertado.

-Me has llamado y yo he venido. Aunque tu "rezó" no era muy agradable de escuchar-le espetó con la mirada azul de hielo.

-No estaba "rezando"

-¿Y qué hacías entonces?

-Solo…pensar en voz alta.

-Piensas muy alto. Sé que querías que viniera, Dean.

El mayor de los Winchester abrió los ojos cómo platos ¿Eso significaba qué…?

-¿Puedes escuchar mis pensamientos?

-Algo asi-respondió evasivo

-¿Cómo algo asi?-inquirió agresivo.

-Solo cuando dices mi nombre en tu cabeza-explicó-

-Me estás diciendo qué…qué cada vez qué pienso en ti-Dios mio que gay había sonado aquello-que tampoco es que piense tanto pero…tú…¿Lo oyes?-preguntó horrorizado

-Estás a mi cargo, Dean, y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos… también es algo nuevo para es agradable oírte-frunció el ceño-menos cuando no hablas con corrección.

-¿Los de Sam no…?

-No, los de Sam no, él tiene que rezarme en voz alta-explicó con paciencia.

Dean se sintió abrumado, ya sabía que tenían una relación especial,mucho más allá de la amistad y todo eso…al fin y al cabo Cas le había sacado del infierno, se había rebelado por él y les estaba ayudando a parar el Apocalipsis pero ¿Tanto? Si tanto ¡Si hasta había conseguido que rezara y le animará a buscar a Dios! Él ni siquiera era creyente. Quizás ahora si. Existían los ángeles ¿No? Aunque fueran unos capullos que pensaban que el mundo estaba a sus pies…claro todos no eran tan malos-se recordó-custodiaban la almas del cielo y…bueno…Estaba Cas, su ángel, su…¡Mierda! ¡No piensen su nombre joder!

Escuchó la rara risa de Castiel muy cerca de sus orejas, estaba claro que se había enterado de todo lo que Dean había pensado en los últimos minutos. ¡Maldición…!

-Mantén la calma y respira ¿Quierés? Tampoco es para tanto-dijo con un asomo de ¿diversión? En la voz.

-¿¡Que mantenga la calma y respire!?-gritó furioso-eres tú el que no va a respirar, Cas.

-No entiendo que quieres decir-le miró sin comprender

Estaban a muy pocos centímetros de distancia y Dean estaba encolerizado, quería que Castiel se sintiera abrumado y confundido como él y que tampoco respirara ni estuviera calmado a ser posible, asi que hizo algo que se moría por hacer desde hace mucho pero-que por suerte-no se había permitido pensar nunca aunque todos sus sentidos llevaran meses pidiéndoselo a gritos.

Tiró de la corbata con fuerza y pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos del ángel-¡Ja! Eso si que no se lo esperaba-chocó contra el pecho de Dean y este le agarró la cara con las dos manos y antes de que Cas pudiera saber lo que iba a hacer…le besó.

No fue un beso dulce ni delicado, todo lo contrario, el rubio le besó con violencia y furia contenida, abriendose paso en la boca del ángel,que pasado el momento inicial, le devolvió el beso, no con tanta intensidad pero si con la misma urgencia. Con el mismo anhelo que sentía en ese momento Dean Winchester.

Sus bocas se fundieron en una y sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza de fuego y pasión que ambos bailaban a la perfección.

Los gritos en el interior de la casa hicieron que Dean, de mala gana, pusiera fin a su unión.

La cuenta atrás para cambiar de año había comenzado y escuchaba como en el interior contaban hacía atrás.

Dean no se movió, se limitó a retener a Castiel a su lado mientras ambos se miraban con fijeza, sin decir nada.

Las 00.00

-Feliz año nuevo, Dean-fue Castiel quien rompió el silencio.

-Feliz año nuevo, Cas.

Y entonces el ángel volvió a besarle, como diciéndole que sin duda su inicio de año podía ser bueno, que iba a ser bueno y arreglarían todo lo que tenían que arreglar.

Y Dean se dejó llevar sin pensar en nada más, solo saboreando de aquellos preciosos instantes en los que por fin podía estar en brazos de su ángel.

-Deberías entrar a saludar-dijo al fin el rubio sin aliento.

-Lo haré, no soy un maleducado, Dean-sus ojos azules le indicaron que él si lo era en ocasiones.

-Bien, vamos.

-Después podemos seguir con esto-dijo el ángel muy serio

Dean se pasó la mano por los labios y finalmente sonrió.

-Si, claro, seguro Cas-no hay nada que desee más en este momento, pensó adrede para que él lo escuchara.

Entraron en la casa de Bobby justo cuando se preparaban para hacer un brindis.

-¡Dean! ¿Dónde te habias metido?-dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño, aunque su expresión cambió al ver al ángel-¡Cas! ¡Has venido!

-Si bueno…tú hermano me llamó, Feliz Año nuevo a todos.

-¿Le has llamado, Dean?-preguntó en un tono socarrón el menor de los Winchester.

-Esa no es la palabra exacta-refunfuñó

-Bueno ¿Qué más da?-interrumpió Bobby con brusquedad-¿Quereís coger una copa ya, idiotas?

Si Dean no conociera a Bobby aquello último no le habría hecho ni pizca de gracia.

-Por un año mejor-propuso Ellen.

-Por el fin del Apocalipsis-recordó Dean.

-Por la familia-añadió Cas muy serio.

-Por patearles el culo a Miguel y Lucifer-bromeó Sam

Alzaron sus copas y se bebieron el contenido de un trago, después estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Sam volvió a notar la ausencia de Dean…y de Castiel.

Se dirigió a la puerta-¡estaba nevando!-y pudo ver como Dean empujaba a alguien sin muchos miramientos al interior del Impala.

Y ese alguien era…¿Quién iba a ser?

Sam cerró la puerta y volvió a meterse dentro, suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Pues si que les había costado dar el paso…!

Al día siguiente mientras conducían camino a Chicago, Sam no paró ni un instante de mirar a su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo qué te pasa hoy? ¿Tan guapo soy qué no puedes evitar mirarme?-dijo socarrón.

-Solo pensaba…en lo bien que empezaste el año ayer-recalcó

-No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas-puso cara de "a mi no me importa nada"

-Supongo que Cas si tendrá idea…

-¡Oh, cierra el pico!-dijo molesto.

Sam empezó a reirse, lo que enfadó más a Dean…que sin embargo no podía no estar de acuerdo con su hermano, gracias a Castiel el nuevo año había empezado de la mejor manera posible.


End file.
